First Degree Murder
by MoniBolis
Summary: Alicia, Kalinda and Cary help Celeste Serrano with a case. Meanwhile Diane is suspicious about Nick leaving the firm and Will maybe is getting a midlife crisis. Also, New Year is coming.
1. Chapter 1

- Promise not to laugh? – Celeste Serrano asks Will Garner. She asked him to have breakfast with him. He thought it was weird; Celeste wasn't an early morning person, unless she hasn't gone to bed at all.

- Do I promise not to laugh? – Will taunts her.

- Fine let me start from the beginning – She leans forward to the table. – I want to hire your firm to represent…uhm…someone –

- Us? – Will smiles – What about your magnificent law firm? – he takes a sip of coffee.

- Oh Will, we are magnificent, specially bankruptcy is doing wonders in case you need it –

- Alright – Will nods. Everyone in Chicago knows about his firm money problems.

- Seriously, I don't want to deal with personal problems within my firm and I want you connections with the D.A. office –

- You want to use us –

- Just Alicia and the pretty blonde boy –

- Pretty blonde guy? –

- Yeah – Celeste takes a bite from a pineapple – Used to work for you then the D.A. and then back to you –

- Cary Agos –

- Yeah, the pretty blonde guy –

- Fine, who got in trouble with the law? – Will asks her.

Celeste sighs, drinks some orange juice and wishes it was vodka. – Promise not to laugh? – she repeats.

Will nods – I solemnly swear –

- My husband – she finally says.

- Ha! Your what? – Will can't help to laugh – You got married? I don't believe it –

- Okay, let it out of your system –

- Seriously? You got married? The third time's the charm? –

- Yeah, yeah –

- Who's the lucky man or victim?–

- See, I took this short vacation to Italy and I met Mike there –

- He is Italian? –

- Not – Celeste responds – He's from New York. – She shakes her head.

- You don't seem vey convinced; maybe you need a divorce lawyer –

- I don't know what happened, I was having fun, having drinks, meeting hunky Italians and suddenly I have a ring on my finger –

- He sweep you off your feet –

- Anyway, he's an art dealer and the county is accusing him of selling some stolen painting. I want this to be over before New Year –

* * *

- How was court? – Diane asks Alicia and Kalinda. They are in Diane's office.

- They settled – Alicia smiles as her hands over a file to Diane.

- They gave in once we show them the pictures I got from the strip joint – Kalinda adds.

- Perfect, great work ladies –

They nod and turn around to leave.

- Oh Alicia – Diane says – What happened with Nick Saverese? –

Alicia and Kalinda share a look.

- You can go, Kalinda – Diane indicates.

- Sure – the Private Investigator leaves the office.

Alicia walks forwards – Nick is no longer a client –

- I know that, but why? A few weeks ago, we sent him a fruit basket and an apology. He wanted us to handle his business –

Alicia takes a deep breath – He lost the bet for the government contract, and I guess he lost interest in moving to Chicago. He was very impulsive –

- Uh…Why didn't you inform me? –

- Must slip my mind, I'm sorry –

- Alright – Diane puts her glasses on – that's all –

* * *

Alicia meets with Kalinda on the hallway.

- What happened? – Kalinda asks

- I just told her Nick left Chicago –

- Nothing else? –

- No –

- Thanks – Kalinda almost smiles.

- It's okay, I'm glad this is over –

- Me too –

Alicia kindly puts her hand on Kalinda shoulder before going different ways. Neither of them noticed that Diane saw the exchange from her office.

* * *

- I had breakfast with Celeste Serrano at 8 AM – Will stands on the door frame of Alicia/Cary's office.

- Really? That early? –

- I know. And she didn't even order a mimosa. Anyway she wants to hire us, specifically you –

Alicia smiles and closes her laptop – Hire me? As her lawyer? –

- Yes –

- Why didn't she ask me first? –

- I don't know, but I told her she can come by this afternoon –

- What is the case about? –

- Selling falsification of paintings –

- Oh – Alicia leans back on her chair – It's against D.A. so she wants me? –

- Or Cary – Will shrugs

- Who's being accused? –

- You're going to love this – Will smiles – Her husband, Michael Lebowski–

- She got married? Good for her – Alicia responds.

- Wait – Will frowns – That's it? Don't you think it's absurd that Celeste got married, again? It' doesn't make any sense. She doesn't get the lesson –

- Well, I guess, but… – Alicia looks at Will and smiles again – …forget it –

- What? –

- You're bachelor number one – she says – of course marriage makes no sense to you –

- I understand marriage…I –

- It's just not for you? –

- Maybe I never meet the right woman –

- Yeah, maybe –

Will stays there looking at Alicia.

- Excuse me – Cary says from behind Will – I need to –

- Oh yeah, sorry – Will moves out of the way – I'll let you two to work –

- You can keep talking, I'm just getting a file – Cary took a folder and left.

- I'll be at my office – Will says awkwardly to Alicia. She's thinks is funny, most of the time Will is cool and smooth.

* * *

Later that day.

- Mrs. Florrick – The receptionist says over the phone. – Michael Lebowski is here to see you –

- Thanks, I'll be right there –

Alicia walks to the lobby. And looks for the men, she is surprise by what she sees.

- Mr. Lebowski? –

The man is wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. He has light brown hair, blue eyes, and it looks like he hasn't shave in a week. He's good looking, but not what she expected.

- I'm Alicia Florrick –

- Nice too meet you. – He shakes her hands. – I heard you get people out of trouble with the law all the time –

- I do my best – Alicia smiles to him – This way please –

Back in the office.

- So you were arrested, pay bail and awaiting trail–

- Yes, but I didn't do anything wrong, I swear – he interrupts

- Of course, Mr. Lebowski–

- Call me Mike – He seems enthusiastic.

- Alright Mike, you are accused of selling a stolen paints, and fraud for fake authenticity certificates –

- That's right –

-You gave the money back, but the D.A. office thinks it wasn't an honest mistake –

- I said it's the other guys fault, the "authentication expert", he gave me the certificate –

- And he's blaming you –

- Yes –

- Okay. I got the file right here, I hadn't a chance to read before but – Alicia opens the folder and reads it – Oh –

- What? – Mike says

- Nothing, you changed your name…and you had a criminal record –

- Yes, but it's legal. Convicts can change their name, if they did their time, if they are no longer on parole. Only sex offenders can't do it –

- I know, but it'll looks suspicious in front of a jury. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Okay? –

- Right on – Mike nods – By the way Celeste didn't tell me you're pretty. That's good with a jury too –

- Well…thank you – Alicia frowns – I thought Celeste would be here…congratulations are in order, right? –

- Celeste felt under the weather, but thanks. 3 months of marriage – He shows her the ring. – I'm really happy –

- Good –

- So don't tell her about my past – Mike leans forward – She has no idea –

- What if it comes up in court? –

- Then I'll tell her –

* * *

- Oh Cary – Diane stops the lawyer on a conference room. – How are things doing? –

- Good, good – He's gathering his things – Just finishing a deposition –

- Let me ask you. What happened to Nick Saverese? –

- Uhm – Cary immediately sees there's something wrong – What do you mean?–

- He left the firm in a unexpected way. You and Alicia were taking care of him. –

- Yes but…– Cary tildes his head – Can I be honest with you Diane? –

- I expect nothing less –

- I might inadvertently found Mr. Saverese's illegal business and I think he got spook and left –

- You didn't tell any partner? –

- With the money problems the firm has …- Cary shrugs

- You thought was an idea to keep the client no matter what? –

- I'm sorry –

Diane sighs – Next time you come to me, alright? –

- Of course –

* * *

The end of the day at the office.

- So how was it with Mr. Serrano? – Will asks Alicia on his way out.

- He was something else –

- What do you mean? –

- I can't tell you. It's client-lawyer privilege –

- But how was he like? Tall? Fat? Had a good suit? –

- Are you jealous? –

- I'm curious – Will makes a face before leaving.

- Hey – Kalinda stops on Alicia office's door. – I'm on my way out –

Alicia looks up – You can go, I need to finish something –

- Aliright, I left you the info you wanted on the Lebowsky case –

- Thank you, goodnight –

- Bye –

Kalinda get on the elevator, when Cary sneaks in.

- Hi Kalinda –

- Hi Cary –

- We need to talk –

- About? –

- Nick –

* * *

**To be continued…**

Next chapter, the Cary keeps inquiring, and something goes wrong Alicia's case.

Please leave me a review.

Also english not my first language, so if you see a mistake let me know :D

Thank you for reading.

**Do you like Private Investigators? Go read my webcomic: Detective Fausto. Link at my profile :D**

Why no one corrected me about Celeste? She got married twice accoriding to 3x03. I change some dialogue.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

- We need to talk about Nick? –

- There's nothing to talk about. – The investigator looks at the floor's numbers as they go down.

- Alicia told me that Nick was let go by the partners. And today Diane asked if I knew why Nick wasn't our client anymore. See my predicament? –

- I see, I don't understand why are you discussing with me? –

They reach the basement.

- I got to go – They step out the elevator. – Unless you need a ride home –

Cary smiles. – Last week I had a bruise on my face. My ribs were hurt. I told everyone in the office a silly lie. And of course, I hide it from you, because I feel the need to impress you Kalinda –

- You don't need to impress me –

- The true is someone attacked me. I think Nick sent him –

- Why would he do that? –

- Because he was a criminal who didn't like me very much –

- Why are you telling –

- Stop Kalinda! – Cary interrupts her – I saw the way he talked to you. I saw him get physical with you. Something else was going on –

- Forget about him Cary, he's gone –

* * *

- What are our plans for New Years Eve? – Grace asks her mother.

- Not sure – Alicia is making a small diner for her kids – Have anything in mind? –

- She wants to go out with her boyfriend – Zach comes into the kitchen and steals a crouton.

- No…well, yes – Grace says. – But not until midnight, just a few hours on the afternoon. Like a date but in New Years Eve –

- Wait – Zach says – I thought we were going with dad to the mayor's party –

- He hasn't tell me anything…Although Peter has too many issues right now –

- Is his campaign over? – Grace asks.

- I don't know – Alicia takes the salad to the dinner room. Zach and Grace help with the glasses and the pasta. – I'll tell you what Grace, let me figure out thing with your dad and we'll see –

* * *

Next day in court.

Alicia meets with Celeste and Mike for his trial. She sees them outside the courtroom. Mike has his arms around Celeste, but when Alicia gets there, Celeste pulls away.

- The newlyweds – Alicia says knowing Celeste probably wont' like and she is right.

- It's been 3 months – Celeste says.

- So, this is a slam-dunk, right? – Mike says – Easy case –

- I'm confident –

- Michael Lebowsky? – A from the D.O. and a police man approach them.

- Yes –

- Your under arrest –

- My client is already awaiting trial – Alicia intervenes.

- Michael Leboswky is under arrested for the murder of James Ramday. Here is the arrest warrant – He shows it to Alicia as the cop tells Mike his rights.

- Who's James Ramday? – Celeste asks

- The art expert who was also accused –

Celeste read the warrant too – You got to be freaking kidding me –

* * *

- Hi Peter – Alicia enters the D.A. office – Are you too busy? –

Peter smiles – No, no, come in. Sit down –

- It'll be fast –

- You were in court today, right? –

- Now it's a murder case –

- Oh no, the beat up? You're representing the guy? –

- Yeah, but I'm not here for that. I wanted to ask you about New Years Eve –

- Yes – Peter scratches his ear – I was meaning to tell you. I'm surprised Eli didn't told you first –

- Yeah, Eli seems to be quiet lately –

- My campaign was shut down, he's in damage control mode – Peter jokes – But yes, I'll be attending the mayor's party. I told Zach and Grace if they wanted to tag along, you can come too. It's a big fancy party –

- It's a political move? –

- Yes, there is an investigation but I need to show my face. Also, I think it'd be fun –

- I'll think about it, now I have to go to a questioning –

* * *

At county jail.

- James Ramday, age 38. Lived alone in his apartment – Kalinda explains the case so far to Alicia and Celeste. They are waiting to talk to Mike.

- He was the art expert who gave Michael the certificates. Someone murder him…brutally last night –

- And Mike is the main suspect? –

- He visited him last night around the time of death –

- Oh damn– Celeste raises her eyebrow – He was out last night. –

- Do you think he did it? – Kalinda asks Celeste.

- No, but it doesn't matter. You have to defend him anyway –

- We'll do our best – Alicia assures.

- Yeah sure, happy news year to me – Celeste says bitterly.

- Counselor, you can come in now – A detective tells Alicia.

- Go, tell him…nothing – Celeste shakes her head.

- I just talked to him – It's the first thing he says to Alicia – I swear, I just talked to him and leave –

- Why were you there? –

- I wanted to fix things. Find out why he was screwing me over –

- Okay, so tell them that. –

Michael gives his statement, but they keep him on jail. Alicia comes out after an hour. – They are charging him –

* * *

Across town, Eli Gold watches the offices through the glass wall.

- Taking a break from the phone calls? – Diane approaches him. – Or your cell phone battery died? –

- Please, I have 5 batteries ready – Eli puts his hand on his pockets – I'm running out of time. We're losing supporters – He sighs. – It's gotta be another candidate behind this –

- Who has enough leverage or contacts with the Department of Justice? –

- I don't know – The phone rings – They're going to our finances like hound dogs –

- You know who is good with finding money? –

- Who? –

Diane points at Clark who is just walking by.

* * *

- What are you doing on New Years Eve? – Alicia asks Kalinda.

- Same as always: I'll go feed some orphans –

- Seriously, what do you usually do? –

- Nothing I stay home. I don't like holidays everybody gets drunk. I rather party on my own terms – The investigators look at her friend – Do you have plans? –

- Peter invited to the mayor's party. He needs to do an positive public appearance –

- And you don't want to go? –

- I don't know –

- You could become the governor's wife. That's many parties to attend –

- Yes –

Cary enters the office. He picks up his coat – Goodnight – It's all he says.

- What's going with you and Cary? –

Kalinda takes her time to answer – We kissed –

- Oh…-

- It was a long time ago –

- So why is he angry now? –

- Because we kissed –

- Do you like him, like him? – Alicia smirks. Kalinda bites her lip.

- He's…Cary –

- Okay, we should call at night and go home – Alicia says knowing she is not getting nothing more out of Kalinda. – Tomorrow is the bail hearing –

**To be continued...**

* * *

Please leave me a review.

Next time: The murder gets messy, Alicia, Kalinda and Celeste have drinks, and Will keeps wondering about his life.

Hey! I have a webcomic: Detective Fausto about a Private Investigator in México. The link on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Gardner looks at his watch and then he enters the court room. He sees Celeste waiting for the hearing.

- Hey – He stands next to her – How are you? –

She looks up. – Hi Will, I'm fine –

- Don't worry, Alicia is very good at this –

- We'll see – Laura Hellinger says from behind him. – Hello Will –

- Oh, hi Laura – Will smiles and Celeste rolls her eyes. – And this is Celeste Serrano… –

- I'm the wife of the accused – Celeste tells her.

- I see, excuse me – Laura nods and take her place with the prosecution.

- If I knew you were sleeping with her, I would've ask you to represent my husb…Michael –

Will leans down and whispers – I'm not sleeping with her –

- Suuure – She nods.

* * *

The bail hearing begins.

- Your honor, the prosecution is charging Michael Lebowsky with first degree murder. Due to the gruesome of the murder we ask to not give him bail –

Laura Hellinger says with confidence.

- Your honor, Mr. Lebowsky recently got married to a lawyer here in Chicago. There's no flight risk . He wants to stay here and proof his innocence –

Alicia responds.

- That's nice, congratulations Mr. Lebowsky – Laura says, Mike nods. – But the accused has a criminal record. Between 1992 and 1997 Mr. Lebowsky was arrested 14 times and convicted 4 times including a violent crime –

Mike turns around to see Celeste. She seems angry.

- Your honor that was a more than decade ago –

- And Mr. Lebowsky changed his name and moved to Europe. That's precedent for a man who likes runaway –

- Again, your honor, more than a decade ago. My client is a different man –

- I heard enough – The judge says – The bail it sets in $300,000 –

* * *

- So what's your real name? – Celeste asks Mike.

- Rubinstein –

- Really? You went from Rubinstein to Lebowsky? –

- I like the movie Big Lebowsky, just changed the "i" –

- You're an idiot – She says – And why didn't tell me you were a criminal? –

- You never asked – He shrugs. Celeste gives him an evil glare.

- Did you really hit someone on the head with crowbar? –

- I was 24 years old and the ass deserved it –

- Okay, that's enough – Alicia says – Are you willing to pay the bail? –

- Yes – Celeste rubs her temple – I can come up with the money… –

- No – Mike interrupts – You need the money for….you know what? I can stay in jail for a while, no problem–

Celeste almost smiles at him – You idiot –

- I love you too, gorgeous –

* * *

- Hello? – Will answers his cellphone.

- Hi Will – It's Laura – I want to say sorry for today on court –

- Why? –

- I feel like I was showing off in front of the suspect's wife –

- Believe me, Celeste is a tough woman –

- Know her very well? –

- Mmmm…we were a couple a long time ago –

- Really? You actually had a girlfriend? I though you only had drinks with girls and never call them –

- With the holidays I thought you would wanted some space –

- Yeah? What are you doing for New Years Eve? –

- I got another call, call you back? –

* * *

- I got the pictures from the crime scene – Kalinda says to Alicia. – It's pretty bloody –

- Alright –

- You only need to see the apartment photos – Kalinda gives her an envelope.

- There was a struggle. –

- Yes, but it was in loft. Big place, the neighbors didn't hear a thing –

- How the police did placed Michael in the scene? –

- Security video, and apparently Michael said hi to everyone: the doorman, the janitor, a delivery pizza guy. I don't why did he do that –

- I do, he's friendly – Alicia says – Hard to believe a man like him has a criminal record –

- Appearances, you never know –

Will knocks the door – Where's Cary? –

- I don't know – Alicia says

- I'm assign him to your case too – Will says – Is that alright? –

- Why? –

- I thought you could use an extra hand and Celeste asked for the "Pretty boy" too –

* * *

- God, he got his face smashed – Cary takes a look at the photos. – That's awful –

- Yes, I know – Kalinda is briefing the case to Cary. They are on the way to the victim's apartment – So far, Michael Lebowsky is the only suspect and the only one with a motive –

- Are we going to talk about last night? – Cary asks her.

Kalinda parks the car – No we're not, pretty boy – she steps out the car.

* * *

- Do you remember him? – Kalinda shows the janitor Michael's photo.

- Yes, I do – The janitor is taking Kalinda and Cary to the apartment. – He wished me happy New Year –

- Did he had anything with him? – Cary asks.

- No that I could see – The janitor opens the door – Here we go –

- Thank you –

* * *

They observe the place it has already been clean up. Kalinda takes the photo to place where the body was.

- Michael said he only talked to him. He let him in and offered him a drink –

Kalinda says.

- So they just stood here and talk? – Cary stands in the middle of the living room.

- According to Michael's story – Kalinda says – So what happened that James got his brain splatter on the other side of the apartment? –

- Someone else? –

- Michael said James was alone – Kalinda tells him – And the security video doesn't show anyone else.

- How about the crowbar? Were did it come from? –

- Wood boxes with art, sculptures and such - Kalinda says - Maybe he used it to open them –

- If Michael or whoever killed James took the crowbar from the apartment. This wasn't premeditated murder. – Cary concludes but Kalinda isn't paying attention – Did you hear me? –

- Cary…do you think you can jump to the other building? –

- What? –

Kalinda goes to the window. There is a fire staircase. She steps out in the cold.

- Do you really think someone come up through here? –

- Or jump from the other building, it's maybe a yard? –

- It's possible – Cary says – Enough to create doubt –

- Come on – Kalinda and Cary go up the stairs to the rooftop. – Look at that –

- A ladder –

- Now with that it's even easier to cross between buildings –

* * *

- It's not first degree murder – Alicia says to Laura. The lawyer decided to put some pressure to the prosecution.

- Why not? –

- The murder weapon was an item from the victim's apartment. – Alicia shows her the wood boxes – He used the crowbar to open boxes –

- Alright, second degree murder. Tell your client to confess –

Alicia smiles – No –

- You don't want a deal? –

- I want you to drop the charges – Alicia tells her with confident – You don't have enough evidences. I understand is the holydays and the D.A. wants to close this hideous murder, but you don't have enough –

- I have your client in a legal dispute with the victim. I have your client present on the night of the murder. –

- Have you heard of the C.S.I effect? –

Laura nods – Yeah, since the tv show C.S.I it's been on the air, juries want physical evidence –

- That's right. Opportunity and motive don't win trials anymore. You don't have DNA, or blood on my client–

- is that all you got? –

- We took a good look at the crime scene. The real killer could come from the next building and enter through the window –

- It's a crazy theory –

- No more than your own theory. –

- Except, we find out another better bigger motive –

- What? –

- Michael Lebowsky, when he was Rubinstein was arrested in a New York Police raid. Guess who else was there? James Raday. Do you want to bet that your client and the victim had more history together? –

Alicia look at the files and the mug shots. – Perfect –

- He confess I'll give you second degree murder –

* * *

- Tequila shoots please – Kalinda orders to the bartender.

Kalinda, Alicia and Celeste sit at the bar.

- I'll have…cranberry juice – Celeste sights.

- Just juice? – Alicia asks in disbeliefs.

- I should drown my sorrows in alcohol. But I had…a thing…I can't get drunk –

- Well, maybe the bar wasn't such a great idea – Alicia says.

- Hey, no – Celeste takes her juice – thanks for invited me. Cheers –

- Cheers – Alicia and Kalinda drink up the first shoots.

- So my husband is a murder, big deal, right? –

- I don't think he did it – Alicia says. – Right? – she looks at Kalinda who just shrugs.

- Fantastic – Celeste look at her drink.

- Can I ask you something? – Alicia leans back and crosses her arms – Why did you marry him? –

- I…I don't know –

- But you must've seen something in him. Don't get me wrong I think he's good looking but he doesn't seem your type –

- The sex is great – Celeste tells them – He makes me cum a lot –

Alicia eyes get wide – Okay – She takes a sip from tequila.

- But you can't base a marriage just on sex, right? – Celeste looks a the other two women.

- No – Alicia says.

- I…need to go to the restroom – Kalinda disappears in the crowd.

- Oh she doesn't want me here – Celeste says.

- It's not that. She doesn't like to talk about marriage, the subject... get's her upset –

- Please Alicia, that woman loves you –

- What? –

- Not in a lesbian way. In Best Friends Forever way –

- She is my friend. –

- I don't think you understand the magnitude of having a friend like her –

- What do you mean? –

- Alicia, we're bitches – Celeste smirks – You only been a bitch for couple of years now, but her…She's been a bitch her whole life. –

- She's not a bitch –

- Yes, she is. She's a strong woman who knows what she wants and doesn't let anyone or anything get in her way. So people call her a bitch and women hate her and men just want to sleep with her. You came along and didn't want to take her anything from her, only a friendship to offer… she loves you –

- She's friends with Will too –

- No, he's her boss. There's power involve –

- Okay, I'm not ashamed she's my best friend –

- So sweet –

- See? I don't think you're a bitch. Maybe marriage mellowed you – Alicia tells her – You used to drink and take a random man to your room. –

- I'm still a bitch and I'll prove to you – Celeste ends her drink – Will is screwing Laura Hellinger from the D.A. office –

- What?! – Alicia has her mouth open – He's not, how do you even know? –

- Have you seen them together? –

- Well, if they are together …– Alicia looks down –…it's okay, it's his life –

- Yeah sure – Celeste gets up – Good night Alicia, tell Kalinda thanks –

Alicia stays alone on the bar thinking.

- Are you okay? – Kalinda comes back.

- Yeah, I'm fine –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Please leave me a review.

Happy New Year!

Do you like murders? I mean murder misteries….Read my webcomic **Detective Fausto**. Link at my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli Gold is great talking to people, he's the best at convincing people, but he's not sure, Clark Hayden is people.

He's short and always reading something all by himself.

- Hi! – Eli finally enters the room where Clark is.

- Hello – Clark nods and continues reading.

- I'm Eli Gold –

- I know who you are Mr. Gold what I don't know, is what you want –

- Right – Eli puts his hand in his pockets and smiles – Have you heard about our little predicament? –

- Your campaign was shut down. Something to do with money –

- Exactly – Eli tilts his head – I was wondering if you could take a look in our books –

- I don't understand Mr. Gold, isn't the federal agents doing that? –

- The holydays, I'm sure they took vacations –

- You could tell other lawyer to do that for you. I don't work here –

- But you're here…like…always –

- Mr. Gold – Clarke gets up – I'm not the right person ….

- Listen – Eli cuts him off – Somethin's wrong here. Because I haven't done anything illegal…that I'm aware. And I know you're the best at this. Would you help me? –

- Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not working for you –

* * *

- You knew James Ramday before – Alicia, Cary and Kalinda visit Michael at jail. – Here –

She shows him the photos and the file.

- James Ramdey was arrested at the same police raid that you were. He was an art student at NYU, he was buying coke regularly from the same criminal organization you used to work for. He did a shorter sentence –

- So fucking what? – Mike tells them – I didn't know him back them. I wasn't a drug dealer. I wasn't working the corners. I was a messenger, then I was a collector rouging some people up and at then I was dealing with the unions. I wasn't on the dope –

- Did old habits kick in? – Cary says – Did you rough Ramday up? –

He throws the photos of the scene at the table. Mike takes a good look. Then smiles at them.

- With the exception of Miss Cool over there – He points at Kalinda – Have any of you seen someone beaten to death? –

- O course not – Alicia responds – Have you Michael? –

- Yes, and it's horrible. You feel how your soul shrinks, you feel rotten inside, well…normal people do. I got tired of the violence, that's why I changed my life. So for the last time, I didn't kill James and I didn't know him from 15 years ago. –

- How did you guys meet? – Alicia asks him – How did he become your partner? –

- A contact in Europe recommended him –

- Too much coincidence – Cary whispers.

- Listen I need to get out soon, I don't mind staying in jail for the trial as long is a short one, but my wife needs me –

- We're trying –

- Hey – Kalinda steps in – Can you take a look at the crime photos again? Is there anything unusual? –

Lebowsky analyzes the photos. – That crowbar was the weapon? –

- Yes –

- Hurm…he didn't have on of those – Lebowsky tells them.

- Ramday used it to open wood box. –

- No, he used at pry bar. It's almost the same thing, but I distinctly remember James using the pry bar –

* * *

The team talks outside the interrogation room.

- We have something – Cary says – We can try to trace back the origin of the crowbar –

- I'm on it – Kalinda says and leaves first.

- We need another suspect – Alicia tells Cary – If we go to trail with only this. It will be a game of poking holes at the theories –

- Yes, the prosecution will argue that Lebowsky killed Ramday to protect his past, to avoid getting jail –

They get outside, when Cary gets a text message. – This is getting better, Matan Brody is joining Laura – He smiles.

- He hates you, doesn't he? –

- A little –

They get in the car, it was easier to share.

- Can I ask you something? – Cary puts his finger on his lips – It's about Kalinda, well no, it's about Nick and Kalinda –

Alicia puts her hands on the steering wheel. – What about them? She helped out with his betting offer. That's all –

- Is it? –

- Hey, you have to ask Kalinda. It's not my business –

- I tried, but you know how she is – He shrugs.

The drop the subject on the way home.

* * *

- Did your mom give you permission? – Connor asks Grace. – Do you want me to give her a call? –

- Nooo – Grace walks to the kitchen to make sure nobody is eavesdropping then she lock herself on her room. – Are you sure nobody is going to be at your house? –

- Yeah, we have hours alone…but if you're regretting it –

- No, I want to do it – Grace blushes. - I'll ask her again tonight -

* * *

- I heard you want to see the report of the crowbar – Matan Brody says with vanity to Kalinda.

- Yes, please –

The bold man sits on his chair and lean back. – How's Cary by the way? –

- Good –

- It seems like you're hiding him from the court –

Kalinda doesn't respond and Matan finally takes out the file.

- See you at court –

- No, we won't – Kalinda tells him and leaves.

* * *

- A Stanley 55-136 36-Inch Forged Hexagonal Steel Ripping Bar –

Kalinda states – One set of finger prints, the victims. Probably from the struggle –

- What else? –

- The serial number leads me to a local tool store. – Kalinda sights – But it was bought with cash and no security video –

- Did a worker recognize Lebowsky? –

- That's the positive, I showed them his photo and they never seen him before –

- We'll go with that. Someone else bought the crowbar, Lebowksy didn't do it– Cary says.

- Let's call them and ask to drop the charges –

* * *

- Really? – Matan is on the phone with Alicia – The crowbar was bought days before…Let me call you back –

- Drop the charges –

- Yes, I'll drop the second degree murder charges, but we're back at first degree, since you proved that the weapon was brought to the crime. So Life without parole or 20–60 years. Thanks –

Matan hangs up the phone. Laura was listening too.

- Call the detectives again. We have to nail this man – He says with anger.

* * *

- Ready to party tomorrow? – Will meets Diane on the hallway.

- Not really – They walk together to their offices. – But it's good to the moral even if we're not completely on our feet –

- We're getting there –

They walk by Eli's office where he's talking with Clarke.

- Should I be worry? – Will asks Diane.

- I don't think so, I want him to be distracted –

They continue walking.

- Hey can I ask you a personal question? – Will follows Diane to her office.

- A personal question from you? That's a first –

- Why you never got married? –

- Wow – Diane sits down and crosses her legs. – Leaving aside the absurd, archaic and patriarchal model of marriage that our society has –

The comment makes Will smile.

- It was never in my plans – Diane continues – I never wanted to be someone's wife or have a husband and kids. –

- Right –

- Why Will? Are you feeling lonesome this New Years Eve? –

- Not at all –

- Why didn't you get married? Now that we're getting personal–

- I… - Will looks at his feet then up to Diane – At one point at my life, I thought about it. But it was a childish thing, you know? Imagining what would be to elope with a girl –

- Always the romantic Will –

- But the girl in question was taken off the market. I never thought about again and focus on my career –

- Okay, let's not get personal again until December next year – Diane tells him.

* * *

Back at Eli's office.

- Wostergraph Industries – Clarke says

- Yes? –

- It has shady finances –

- Funding Terrorism?–

- What? No – Clarke shakes his head – Fraud, corporate fraud. –

- What does that have to do with me? –

- Everything. I think the department of justice is going for a RICO case. Everyone is involved –

- I didn't steal anything -

- No, bt you did used money from a thief -

Eli's hits his head on the table - Argh!-

* * *

- Is too much coincidence, right? That's the problem. Michael not knowing he was committing a crime with a man who casually was arrested at the same police raid years ago, found dead days later – Cary is getting impatient – What are we missing here? –

- Okay, we know he didn't do it. We know someone else bought the crowbar and killed him…what if we got the motives right but no the man? –

Alicia tells them.

- What do you mean? –

- The murderer it's connect to their past. It's been years since the organization fall apart, everybody scatter. These two start working together selling art and someone got scare –

- Was it on the news? – Cary gets up – The news papers? –

- I'll find out – Alicia starts doing a search

- The past always comes back to hunt you –– I'll find out more about the raid – Kalinda once again leaves them alone.

Cary stays quiet thinking about what Kalinda just said. "the past"

- Cary? –

- I'll go talk to Lebowsky –

* * *

- Twice in day? I feel special – Lebowsky takes a sit on the interrogation room.

- You don't want to go to trial; it would be long and expensive, right? –

- Right –

- Help me out – Cary says – Here, your photo and James Ramday's photo were published on the local papers. You don't remember him, but someone else remembers both of you –

- What do you want to know? –

- What else happened that day, when your boss was arrested, when the organization went down? –

- Your thinking who got away? –

- The police didn't get everybody – Cary unbuttons his jacket – Something that you and James Ramday witness separately –

Lebowsky runs his hand through his hair. He thinks about for a few minutes.

- Oh shit! –

- What? –

- Mad Joe! They were beating him up when I arrived at the place. Large Nout and Bob were dragging him out to the car. I clearly recall Joe missing an eye from the beating. They were going to kill him somewhere else –

- This was outside? –

- Yeah on the sidewalk. No one saw them except me and a corner boy with a client…damn…it was James –

- Maybe – Cary is taking notes

- Anyway, minutes later the boss got there and the police arrested us all –

- What happened to Large and Bob? –

- Bob died on prison; I never heard anything from Large –

- Real name? –

- Sorry, but I never knew his real name. Although I'm sure there still is a mug shot from him somewhere –

* * *

- You want my help? – FBI agent Lana Delaney feels smug.

- Considering I'm already helping you more than I should– Kalinda doesn't enters the agent's apartment

- What is this about? –

- Need to take a good look at a file from a NY Police case from 15 years ago –

- That's a piece of cake –

* * *

At Alicia's home.

- Mom? – Grace says softly.

-Yes? – Alicia was trying to relax watching tv. She turns it off.

- About tomorrow…You haven't told me if I can go visit Connor's family –

- Oh right…at what time is it? –

- From noon to 2pm –

- Pretty early –

- Yes –

- Is he going to pick you up? –

- Yes, drop me off too. He's not driving, they have a driver –

- Okay – Alicia nods – You can go –

- Thanks mom – The girl hugs her mother.

The phone rings.

- Mom is for you! – Zach take the phone to her – It's Kalinda – he says with a big smile.

Alicia picks up the phone. – Yes? –

- I think I got our mystery killer –

**To be concluded…**

* * *

Next chapter Grace spends some alone time with her boyfriend.

Alicia decides whether or not go to Peter's party.

Celeste confess something else to Will

And yes, Kalinda comes clean about Nick!

Leave me a review, pretty pretty please :D

Also if you like my story, you should check out my webcomic: **DETECTIVE FAUSTO **about crime, sex, murder and double crossing adventures in Mexico.

**Link at my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

- You haven't tell me if you're coming with me to the Mayor's party –

Peter is visiting Alicia's apartment.

- Uhm…There's a party at my office…but I think the kids want to go –

- And? –

- Will the press be there? I don't want them taking photos of our kids –

- Maybe at the entrence of the party, but no photos of the kids –

- Fine, I'll go –

- Good – Peter claps his hand. – Pick you up at 9 –

- Sure, now I have work –

* * *

- Meet Martin Norton AKA "Large Nout" – Kalinda shows the mug shot to Alicia and Cary. – He was part of the organization but wasn't arrested. Whereabouts unknown –

- Lebowsky story checks out –

- Yes, according with the report, they did send a car after Large Nout and Bob Tobern, but never got them. So "Mad" Joe Spencer is officially missing –

- Of course Michael Lebowsky said they were going to finishing up somewhere else –

- An unsolved crime –

- Now we have to locate Martin Norton in Chicago –

* * *

- Hi – Alicia and Kalinda went back to the tool store. – Remember me? –

- Yeah I do – The salesman smiles to the investigator.

- I want to show you another photo. –

- Okay – He takes the picture – Mmmm…Yes, this could be him –

- Could be? –

- If you put a cap on him, It's him –

- Are you willing to testify the same to the D.A. office? –

- Sure –

* * *

Alicia calls Cary. – Cary? The salesman identified Norton –

- Fantastic, I got good news too – Cary is downtown in another store. – I'm gathering security video. That day someone was following Lebowsky –

- Good, let's meet with Laura and Matan –She hangs up - Kalinda, are you coming? -

- I'm gonna check the other stores -

- Alright -

* * *

The door bell rings. Grace jumps from her sit and runs to open the door.

- Grandma! I'm leaving, I'll back before two! –

- Yeah sure, Gracie, take a sweater – Jackie is too busy playing gin with her male nurse to pay attention to her granddaughter.

- Yes – Grace takes a jacket from the rack. – Hi, I'm ready to go –

- Okay – Connor smiles – Let's go –

- Hey – Zach holds the door – I'm Zach –

- Oh, I'm Connor – They shake hands. Zach is trying his best at intimidate him.

- Bring my sister back safe –

- Yeah, don't worry – Connor and Grace walk to the elevator. Zach watches them from the door frame.

- Grace, call me if you need anything – He tells his little sister.

- Yeah –

* * *

- You can see in every video a man following Michael Lebowsky –

Alicia points at the screen in the laptops. She and Cary are with prosecutors.

– Then the video from the victim's building and the next building. Where you can see his face – She stops the video.

- Martin Norton AKA "Large Nout" –

- A man still wanted for a crime that both James Ramday and Michael Lebowsky potencially saw–

Matan and Laura look at the evidence.

– You want us to set your client free? – Laura says.

- Yes –

- We can't let our only suspect go.– Matan crosses his arms.

- Then we'll go to a judge, Matan – Cary says.

- Remember the days when you weren't afraid of litigation, Cary? –

- I was never afraid of fighting you in court –

Laura smiles – Good thing we actually get along, right Alicia? –

- Yes –

Cary's cell phone rings, it's Kalinda.

- We have a present from you – Cary says – A license plate. Kalinda stayed looking for more video around the tool store. You're welcome for doing your job –

* * *

- How do you feel? – Connor kisses Grace naked shoulder. – Did it hurt? –

- A little –

They are in Connor's bed. Alone in his home.

- Are you happy about us? – She asks him.

- Yeah, Grace. I like you very much –

- I like you very much too – She kisses him – I don't want to go –

- Me neither, but your brother probably punch me if you're late –

* * *

- Number 3, put the cap on and walk two steps forward –

The detectives orders Martin Norton AKA "Large Nout".

- It's him, number 3. Definitely him – The salesman from the tool store say.

Laura and Alicia are on the back of the room.

- Okay, let's get your client out – Laura tells Alicia. They walk out.

- Well it was nice – Laura says.

- Yeah, too bad you have the wrong guy –

- But thanks to your fever desire to avoid court, we got a new suspect –

- Yeah…- They keep walking - uhm…I heard you are…you're dating Will – Alicia says with hesitation. - Will Gardner, I mean -

- Oh no – Laura smiles – We had drinks that's all. Where did you heard that? –

- I heard it from ...someone in the office –

- Is it weird because he's your…you know? Your boss and we're friends –

- No, no, no at all –

- I mean he's from a firm I work for the D.A – Laura is talking to Alicia very candidly.

- I'm sure there's nothing wrong with dating... a fellow lawyer – Alicia rolls her eyes at her own talking.

- I just feel odd. With the attack and leaving the force…I was losing hope in men –

- Will, is a good man – Alicia says with resignation.

- Thanks, now get the paper work done –

* * *

Outside county jail Will and Celeste wait for her husband.

- You didn't have to come here with me –

- No, I wanted to – Will says – Besides I haven't meet the brave man that you call your husband –

They are resting against Will's car.

- This really bothers you, doesn't it? – Celeste smirks – Are you jealous? –

- No –

- That what is it? –

- You never show any interest in getting married when we were together –

- Neither did you – Celeste says – Besides, we were fun together, that's it. We like to party, argue and pretend to be a power couple of lawyers. I never take us seriously…also I cheated on you –

- You cheated on me?! –

- Yeah, you didn't know? –

- No –

- Well now you know. You didn't cheat on me? –

- I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself –

- Ha ha –

- I'll be honest, I always thought you were like me, you like the same things winning, the law, nice suits–

- Even the same baseball teams –

- You getting married, it doesn't make sense to me –

- I got tired Will, while in Italy I realize that my life without job was meeting a guy, sleeping with the guy, saying goodbye to the guy. Pretty fun, no strings attached –

- Sounds familiar –

- I got tired of it, and in that exact moment Mike appeared. He wanted to know me, talked with me, listen to me, he wanted me. – Celeste sights – So I married him –

- That simple, uh? –

- Until I got back home. You and everybody else had almost the same reaction. "_You did what?"_ –

- You never care what people say about you –

- But it got me wondering, I tried to push him away – Celeste looks at Will – A month ago I was diagnosed breast cancer –

- Oh Celeste, I'm sorry –

- My doctor says it was caught on time I started the treatment. It sucks, but my odds are good –

- I'm glad to hear – Will rubs her shoulder.

- Thanks – She nods – Michael is been wonderful. We only known each other for a few months and he didn't runaway scare –

- He's in love with you and you're in love with him –

- Oh don't start with your mushy stuff Will…but the fact he used to be a criminal; I thinks it's hot –

- You like bad boys –

- So tell me Will, aren't you tired of being a man whore? –

Will laughs.

* * *

- They arrested him two hours ago – Cary takes Michael to see Martin Norton. They are behind the mirror wall – Already identified by finger prints, he was living with his girlfriend and her kids…the D.A. and the feds want you to declare that you saw him carrying Mad Joe –

- I'll be a snitch –

- You'll talk because it's convenient, just like he'll talk to get a minor sentence for killing James Ramday–

- Yeah – Michael Lebowsky nods – Old habits, right? I still don't like talking to the police –

They leave the room.

- Hey, when we showed you the photos, you said something to Kalinda -

- Yes? –

- You said that she probably saw a murder before. Why did you say that? –

- She has a certain vibe–

- A vibe? From your criminal radar? It takes one to know one? –

- Hey, calm down buddy. I never said she was a criminal…She's your P.I. and she looks like she's seen a lot of bad…actions. Whether or not she was involve, that's yours to find out –

- Michael – Alicia walks to them – We have someone waiting for you –

Lebowsky opens the door and sees his wife on the parking lot.

- Come here, gorgeous –

Celeste walks right into his arms.

- You bastard – She says when she hugs him – I missed you –

- I missed you too –

-Aww – Will mocks her – You're so cute –

Celeste laughs – Michael this is Will Gardner –

- Nice to meet you Michael –

They shake hands.

- Call me Mike – He says – Oh, your lawyers did a great job –

- They're excellent –

Cary and Alicia only smile.

- Anyway, thanks for everything – Celeste taps Will's shoulder – All of you. Send me the bill –

- Oh we will –

- Okay, we have time to catch up – Mike carries his wife.

- Hey no! – Celeste protests – Put me down –

The three lawyers watch them leave.

- They seem like a good couple – Cary comments.

- She did mention they're very…_compatible_ –

- You did a good job – Will tells them.

- Well, it was matter of investigation – Alicia tells him.

- Kalinda helped –

- Where is she? –

- She said she had an appointment – Alicia answers.

- Yeah, I'm sure – Cary says with cynicism.

- Well, anyway – Will continues – I'm here to tell you that you don't have to come in to the office tomorrow on the next day. Enjoy the New Year –

- Thanks –

- Are you going to the party? – Will asks them, Cary and Alicia look at each other.

- I'm not in the mood – Cary says.

- I accepted an invitation from Peter –

- Okay. Do you need a ride? – Gardner suggests.

- Actually, Cary and I, we've been sharing a car –

- Then I'll see you later –

* * *

- Thanks, I can walk from here – Cary says a few blocks away from the office.

- I don't mind –

- I do –

She stops the car on the corner – Cary what is it? –

- What was the relation between Kalinda and Nick? –

Alicia shakes her head – Let it go, Cary. –

- I'm just concern – Cary leaves her car – Happy New Year –

* * *

- You look amazing, mom – Zach says.

- It's an old dress. You look like a handsome man. Where is my little boy who didn't like to wear a tie? – She hugs him

- Mom, stop it –

- I'm ready too – Gracie enters the living room.

- Oh wow, you look so pretty too. – She kisses her forehead. – Hey, you haven't told me how was your day with Connor's family? –

- It was…good – She shies away.

- Did they treat you alright? Did you have fun? –

- Yes, they were nice –

- Jackie, did you talk with Connor? –

The elder woman is in the kitchen, enjoying a glass of wine.

- I didn't had a chance –

- You didn't talk to him?! –

- I'm sorry…I guess I… –

- I talked to him, mom – Zach jumps in – He seems nice and he brought Grace back in time –

- Yes mom – Grace concludes.

- Fine, but next time I want to talk to him –

The door bell rings.

- That must be dad –

Peter Florrick walks in – Aren't we a nice looking family? –

* * *

- Hey, am I too late? – Cary goes with the office accountant – It's the bill from the Lebowsky case –

- No, I'm always the last to leave, even in New Years Eve – The accountant takes the paperwork – Are you staying for the party? –

- No, I was just finishing with the file –

- Oh and Diane came here this morning, but I didn't tell her anything, just like Kalinda told me to –

Cary smiles – Nick Saverese, right? –

* * *

At the mayor's party.

- Okay, okay – Eli Gold whispers to Peter – After the mayor, you must say hello to Mackenzie –

- I got it, thanks –

- And Alicia, we need at least one photo of you two together –

- Okay, but no kids –

- Yeah, yeah – Eli keeps checking his phone.

- Mom, dad – Zach says. – Can we have a glass of champagne? –

The kids point at the big canapé and cocktails buffet.

- I don't know – Peter looks to Alicia looking for an answer.

- You can have one glass. You can have it now or at midnight –

The kids think about it. – Okay midnight –

- Yeah, go have your soda – Eli says – I need your parents with the press –

* * *

- I need to take a photo of this – Grace takes out her cell pone – Mary would be so jealous –

- Yeah it's awesome – Zach observers her sister sent the photo – How come you didn't take any pictures from Connor's home? –

- What? –

- You didn't take any photos. Like…how was his dinner table, his family? Does he have a dog? –

- I didn't take any photos….because I thought it would be rude being the first time meeting them –

- Or you didn't meet them at all –

- I don't know what you are talking about –

- It's okay, I'm not going to tell them – He nods at their parents.

- There's nothing to tell –

- Grace, I have a girlfriend too. She's younger than me too. I might sound like an idiot but…I'm a good guy. I don't think Connor is a good guy –

- Shut up Zach! You only talked to him for five seconds –

- And I hope I'm wrong –

* * *

- Now you need to avoid Peterson like he was the plague, don't talk to him at all – Eli orders Peter.

- I wasn't planning to – Peter puts his hand on Eli's shoulders – Are you okay? You seem nervous –

- Yeah, I'm sorry everything its fine – Eli nods – I'm a little jumpy about the investigation –

- Hey, we haven't done anything wrong –

- Of course –

* * *

- Having fun? – Diane takes drinks to Will.

- Not really – Will accepts the drink – But cheers anyway –

They see their employees singing and dancing.

- Alicia, Cary and Kalinda aren't here – Diane says.

- Alicia is with her husband –

- Right –

- Why? –

- It's normal human behavior to create subgroups. You get along better with some people, you don't like others –

Will frowns – So Alicia, Cary and Kalinda are a subgroup? –

- We even put them in the same office – Diane takes a sip of her drink. – I think…there's something going on with that group –

- What? Are they going to take over the firm? –

- No, I don't believe there's malice involve, but I believe we set the example, that is okay to do anything for money –

- Diane, we're not the stereotypical greedy lawyers –

- No, but we do kept secrets; we do work behind the curtain, we plot, we lie. I was just wondering what are they doing out there that we ignore –

- You're right – Will puts his drink down – its normal human behavior –

- Changing the subject...no date tonight Will? -

- No, you? -

- He's picking me up in half of hour - She smiles.

- Go ahead, rub it in -

* * *

Alicia's phone ring. She sees it's Cary.

- Who's calling you? – Peter asks

- Work –

- Now? Didn't you have two days off? –

- Let me answer this – Alicia gets up the table.

- Cary, what's going on? –

- I talked to the firm's accountant. It turns out Nick hadn't pay his bill –

- Cary, I told you to let this go –

- No, listen to me…I'm outside. Can we talk? –

Alicia sights. – Give my 5 minutes –

* * *

- Okay, I don't have all the information and I don't think you have all the information about Nick –

Cary says first when they meet outside.

- What do you know? –

- He didn't like me, he made damn sure to let me know. Back in November I'm sure he sent someone to attack me –

- What?! –

- Yeah, remember my bruise face? –

- Why didn't tell anyone? –

- Because I thought I could teach him that brawn doesn't beat brain. I confronted him, I insinuated more than enough that I knew about him smuggling drugs through his truck business –

- Why didn't tell me? Or the partners? –

- Part of me knows we're not in the best shape to be turning away clients, but mostly I didn't say anything because I was afraid of repercussions –

- Were you afraid of another attack? –

- Here's the other information that you don't have. I saw Nick get physical against Kalinda –

Alicia eyes open wide – What? –

- He grabbed her arm, she pushed him away and then act like nothing happened. That isn't normal –

- You said you talk with accounting, what happened? –

- Nick hadn't paid his bill. Yesterday, Kalinda asked him personally if anyone had made a deposit. The accountant said no. A few hours later, Kalinda comes back with phone in her hand and asked him again –

- Someone paid the bill –

- Yes, a transfer from a different number account that Nick was using before. Heres the best part, when Kalinda had the confirmation, she told someone over the phone "It's done, thanks" and then asked the accountant not to say anything –

- The accountant told you –

- He thought Kalinda was referring to the senior partners. He imagined we screwed things up and Kalinda was fixing them –

- Do you think she was talking to Nick on the phone? –

- I don't know – Cary says – But I did call his company in Canada, they haven't see him –

- Maybe they are lying –

- Maybe….listen Alicia, I know how it is with Kalinda. I don't need to know everything, I really don't but…I don't want her to get hurt –

- Me neither –

- Remember what she said about Lebowsky? The past always comes back to hunt you –

- Alicia! – Peter comes out to see what's going – Everything alright? –

- Mr. Florrick – Cary shakes hands with his ex boss.

- Hello Cary, happy New Year –

- You too, sir –

- What's so important that can't wait a couple of days? –

- Uhm…-

- It's personal – Alicia says – Not work related –

- Do you need any help? –

- No –

- Alicia, I'm sorry. We could do this later –

- No, let's do this now –

* * *

Will Gardner rubs his hand to warm them up.

- Hi – Laura Hellinger opens the door – Come in –

- Nice place – Will looks around the department. – No New Year Eve party? –

- No, I had drinks with co workers, but I'm still new – Laura shrugs.

- But you answered my call –

- And I opened the door too – She smiles. – It's almost midnight –

- I guess – Will gets closer to her. – Can I tell you a secret? –

- Sure –

- I have a crush on a married woman –

- Wow, the first time a man tells me that – Laura tilts her head – Why are you telling me? –

- She doesn't want me anymore. It's a predicament –

- I see, poor you –

- And I think you're the perfect girl to help me move on from this infatuation –

- Okay – Laura kisses him – Let's get her out of your head –

- Maybe you can help me to settle down too -

- One step at the time, counselour -

* * *

Close to midnight Kalinda Sharma can't sleep. She hears her neighbors having a party; they are usually quiet, but not tonight.

Someone knocks at her door. Kalinda looks through the peeping hole.

- Alicia what are you doing here? – She opens the door.

- We need to talk, Cary it's down stairs; he told me some interesting things –

The lawyer explains what Cary said to her.

- What a nice story you and Cary came up with –

- Kalinda, don't do this –

- No Alicia, you need to stop this. I told you I took care of him –

- What did you do? –

- You don't need to know and Cary doesn't need to know –

- Cary is downstairs because he doesn't want to know– Alicia tells her – I only need to know, you're not in trouble. I don't need all the details… –

Kalinda sighs – Damn it Alicia, I can't tell you, even if I want to. It's nothing illegal –

- Why…You made a deal – Alicia realizes – He's a criminal, you're his wife, you know his secrets. Who did you made a deal with? –

- That would be breaching confidentiality with the US government –

- The FBI?! Your agent friend? –

- I wasn't supposed to tell anyone – Kalinda takes out a bottle of scotch; she pours two glasses. – I threaded him to call the police. He called my bluff –

- So you gave him up to the FBI instead? –

- With the police I only had the drugs Nick was smuggling in. With the FBI, I had other…secrets –

Kalinda gives Alicia a glass.

- They have him incommunicado, a secret. The FBI wants a mayor blow against organized crime across the border. –

- You're a witness –

- More like an informant, a snitch, a stool pigeon. The last thing our firm and our clients need to know it's that the Private Investigator is talking to the feds –

- I won't tell anyone, Kalinda. But you act like you done the wrong thing. Don't we always tell people to tell the truth? –

- Not always, only when it's convenient for us, for our clients. Sitting there, spilling the beans, it feels wrong to me –

They hear the neighbor's upstairs start the countdown to New Year.

Kalinda raises her glass – Happy New Year Alicia –

- The hell with this – Alicia drinks the scotch – I'm your friend; I'm giving you a hug –

- What? You don't have to – Kalinda protest but it's too late, Alicia hugs her. They can hear the song "Auld Lang Syne" coming from upstairs.

- We'll be alright Kalinda –

- I think we will –

- Do we call Cary? He must be freezzing down stairs -

- After another drink -

**The end.**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

Yes I know New Year was 5 days ago, but I like how it works for my fanfic. This wasn't one of those "shipping" fics, and I like it more because of that.

Please leave me a review.

Do you like my story? You should check out my webcomic **DETECTIVE FAUSTO**. Link at my profile, it has a very depressing Christmas story from a few years back :D.


End file.
